Ascendant Kingdom
The great kingdom of Godking Marcus Remnant, based on the planet Regnum Lapsus. It is home to two unique races, the Remnants and the Nyx'Laus, and is currently merged with Sparkadia, a conglomeration known as the Twin Gods' Empire. Religion Marcus Remnant himself is a god, and it is to him that the Remnants give their prayers. Marcus Remnant himself worships a trio of deities (See Eno Remnant), and it is unknown what gods the Nyx'Laus serve, if any at all. Technology Energy Boxes The primary energy source used by the Remnant Kingdom, they harness stellar energy (Background space radiation, as Divine Lord Magery calls it) and darkness to create energy. They were invented by the Nyx'Laus, and provide the power for all weapons, vehicles and even the capital city. Stellar Sailers Invneted by the Nyx'Laus, these are the basis for most every spacecraft the Remnant Kingdom has. They use the power provided by Energy Boxes, and convert it into thrust, which is undetectable to any without divine vision. Previously, it was impossible to arm a Sailer, but the Nyx'Laus have recently negated that problem. Many variants on the Stellar Sailer exist, including FTL and stealth versions. Absolute Zero The pride and joy of Godking Marcus' military technology. Absolute Zero is the name of a series of cannons that can wipe even a small city off the face of existence. It uses Energy Boxes as a power source (Of course), and is made of a calculator, a cannon, and an Equational Configuration Unit. Absolute Zero, once set with a target, will develop a mathematical formula that "describes" the target, and will then devise the best way to eliminate it. This involves a series of various energy pulses set off in sequence, which undermine the target's grip on reality. A smaller version, the Little Friend, and a larger version, the Final Sleep, have been developed, and are used on the various spacecraft of the Remnant Kingdom. NL Fighters A favourite of Godking Marcus, these fighters are fast, agile, capable of FTL space travel, and use Little Friends as primary weapons. Invented by the Nyx'Laus, they are made mostly of solidified darkness, thus making them immune to heat-seeking weapons. They are driven via a mental interface, which makes them very difficult to hack into, and are rigged with an untold number of anti-hack protocols to prevent any enemies from discovering its secrets. Space Remnants Recently, the Remnant Kingdom created a biological mutation in all Remnants, giving them the ability to survive and move in space. Military All members of the Remnant Kingdom are warriors, and most all take up arms when there is war. The Remnant Kingdom is somewhat archaic (Having been destroyed centuries ago and then being rebuilt only a century and a half ago), so only a few guns are actually used. For the main, Remnant soldiers use swords and bows, all of which are strong enough to pierce even heavy armour. Very few Remnants use mounts, and when they do, wolves are typically their choice mount, since the wolves of their homeworld are larger and more tame. The Remnant Fleet includes destroyers, Nyx'Laus Fighters, and the new Corsairs. Heavy destroyers are equipped with Final Sleep's, which are capable of erasing a capital city from existence. Trivia *The Remnant Kingdom is home to the greatest laser tag players of all time. The kingdom includes a small planet that has been modelled into a planet-wide laser tag arena. *Since their alliance with Sparkadia, the Remnant Kingdom has made it a law that none may harm cats. Anyone seen doing so will be arrested, put into a large cardboard box, and mailed to Divine Lord Magery.